


Graze The Point Of No Return

by GoldSunshine



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Horror, Mild Gore, oooo scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldSunshine/pseuds/GoldSunshine
Summary: Quiet, a still silence that could only be defined as chilling. He tucked his chin into his chest, wrapping his arms around his knees in a faulty attempt to become smaller. It was dark, too dark for his liking. He couldn’t see more than a foot in front of him, yet he still knew the man was standing not far from himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This took me too long but I hope yall like it. Title comes from magnets by disclosure and lorde. It has nothing to do with the story but whatever.

Quiet, a still silence that could only be defined as chilling. He tucked his chin into his chest, wrapping his arms around his knees in a faulty attempt to become smaller. It was dark, too dark for his liking. He couldn’t see more than a foot in front of him, yet he still knew the man was standing not far from himself.

The fear made him nauseous. It pooled in his stomach and he wished he wasn’t as afraid as he was, but what could he say? He was always more afraid of what creeped in the dark than the darkness itself. And what did creep in the dark was far more malicious than any monster he could think of.

He heard his footsteps, light and barely there. He wished the wall his back was pressed against would swallow him on, or at least move back some to create more distance between them. He shut his eyes, tight enough to hurt. He didn’t want to see him.

“Hongbinnie,” he cooed, squatting in front of the quivering man. “Are you this happy to see me?” he teased. He could feel the fear radiating off Hongbin in waves, and he thrived in knowing he frightened the younger.

“W-what did you do to them?”

He chuckled, raising his hand to lightly graze his thumb across Hongbin’s cheek, pinching and pulling away, just on the wrong side of playful. That’s what he was doing, playing with him. Pulling him apart and breaking him down. “Oh Hongbinnie, you think I’d hurt them? Why do you think so lowly of me, your dear friend Wonshik?”

“We aren’t friends,” Hongbin managed to pipe out, his voice quivering, “I saw you. I-i saw you bite them. H-how could you?” 

Wonshik gasped, “I would never! They are fine, and you will be too.”

It wasn’t too long ago, maybe an hour, that his friends, rest their poor innocent souls, were slain by the monster before him. He had to hear their blood curdling screams as this beast ate them alive. He could smell their blood on his breath.

“Are you scared?” he asked, his eyes turning crimson, and a slight smirk on his stained lips.

“W-why do you ask when you already know the answer?”

Wonshik moved closer, so close that Hongbin could see the unraveled stitches in his shirt. He lifted his hand, thumbing across Hongbin’s cheek. Hongbin visibly flinched, squeezing his eyes shut. “D-don’t touch me.”

Wonshik chuckled, leaning even closer, his lips coming in contact with Hongbin’s shoulder. “It won’t hurt. Just a little pinch then it’ll be over.” he tilted his head, lips grazing Hongbin’s neck.

“We trusted you.” Hongbin whimpered, tears pooling in his eyes. So this is how his life was going to end? He supposed it was better than being shot or in a car accident. At least his body would be intact. Maybe his parents would donate his organs. But, would they be able to do that if he had no blood?

“Maybe in your next life you won’t trust others so easily.” he mumbled, then, he bit down.

He lied. It hurt like hell. A prickling pain that spread down his entire body. Nothing could compare to this. He couldn't hear himself screaming, couldn't feel the tears falling down his face, the pain blocked it all out. He struggled, trying desperately to pry Wonshik off, but he knew he couldn’t. He wasn’t strong enough.

Spots started to cloud his vision, he was losing blood fast. He could feel Wonshik’s tongue darting out to lick up any blood that was trailing down his throat. That blood stained his shirt, warm and slick. He was going to blackout soon, and probably not wake up ever again.

Wonshik pulled back, wiping his mouth on his sleeve and smirking. Hongbin could hardly keep his eyes open, the blood loss far too much. Although his eyes were droopy, he could still make out the door being pushed open gently.

Hakyeon, he was coming in. Hongbin assumed he was being quiet, he couldn’t really tell since his ears were ringing. Wonshik didn’t know he was there. He could tell since he didn’t turn around. He saw the blood smeared on Hakyeon’s neck, his shirt stained with it. He noticed the axe in his right hand. He didn’t know why he had an axe in his house, but he knew what he was going to use it for.

The swing of the axe came quick, almost like it didn’t even happen. He blinked once and Wonshik was splayed on the ground, axe embedded in his skull. Blood seeped from his head, and Hongbin was sure that was a part of his brain he saw. He felt like throwing up, but he didn’t have the energy too, so he just turned away and gagged.

Hakyeon came to him quickly, shaking him to keep him from passing out. “Are you okay? Hongbin!”

He didn’t answer. He let Hakyeon pull him to his feet and out of the room. He tried to walk with him, but he only ended up being dragged down the stairs and out the door.

He got pushed into the backseat of Hakyeon’s car where Sanghyuk and Jaehwan were. Taekwoon was in the passenger seat, shaking with his face in his hand. Hongbin quickly spotted the bite marks on his neck.

Sanghyuk reached over Jaehwan, grasping onto Hongbin’s hand. He shook Jaehwan with the other, the latter turning his head to look at Hongbin. He had a purple bruise on his cheek, and multiple holes in his neck. “Binnie.”

Hongbin dropped his head onto his lap instead of answering. Hakyeon’s old Volkswagen was speeding down the road. He was lucky no one was on the streets since it was so late. He couldn’t see the road, but he was sure they were going to Taekwoon’s house.

Sanghyuk still hadn’t let go of his hand, and he was trembling. He squeezed at his fingers, trying to calm the younger, who had silent tears rolling down his face since they started driving. Sanghyuk looked down at him, sniffling, and laid his head on Jaehwan’s thigh next to his. The car was silent the entire ride, the scent of blood making them nauseous.

They were a block away from Taekwoon’s house when Hongbin felt Jaehwan’s stomach stop moving. He lifted his head, jostling Sanghyuk who also looked up. Jaehwan’s eyes were open, head tilted back, but he wasn’t breathing.

“Jaehwan? J-Jaehwan?” Sanghyuk whispered, shaking Jaehwan’s shoulder, eyes re-filling with tears, “Jaehwan please! Please!”

“What’s wrong?” Hakyeon asked, looking through the rear view mirror. 

“Stop! Stop the car!” Hongbin shouted.

Taekwoon turned around in his seat, worry filled eyes landing on Jaehwan’s limp form. He unhooked his seatbelt and placed a knee on the middle consul while his other was in his seat. The mood of the car soon changed to fear.

Hakyeon pulled onto the side of the road, getting out and opening Hongbin’s door, ushering him out. “Stay calm.” he sobbed, “Don’t freak out, it’s ok.”

It wasn’t fine. They shook him, slapped him, even splashed his face with some water they found in a bottle rolling around in the car, but he just wouldn’t wake up.

Sanghyuk had found his way out of the car and onto the ground. His wails were loud, he didn’t bother to muffle his cries. “He killed him! H-he fucking killed him, why?!”

Taekwoon and Hakyeon were still leaning over Jaehwan’s body, seeing if there was any way they could revive him. Hakyeon even gave him cpr, but it was too late, he had lost too much blood.

“What are we gonna do? W-what are we going to tell his parents? How are we gonna live without him?” Taekwoon sobbed.  
Hongbin made his way over to Sanghyuk, not being able to stand looking at Jaehwan’s limp body any longer. Sanghyuk was still crying as Hongbin pulled him into his hold. He shook hard, gripping Hongbin’s shirt, yelling out in distress. “Why, why did he take him?!”

Hakyeon and Taekwoon had moved Jaehwan’s body out of the car. Opening the trunk and laying him in. “I’m sorry, Jaehwan.” Hakyeon bawled, “I’m so sorry he did this to you.”

They soon got back in the car. Hongbin still holding Sanghyuk. Taekwoon rested his head against the dashboard, sniffles coming from him every couple of seconds. They were lucky they were just by Taekwoon’s house, Hakyeon quickly turning into the driveway. He was the first out, opening the trunk and tugging Jaehwan out. “O-open the door.”

When they got into Taekwoon’s house, Hakyeon took Jaehwan to the spare room. He laid him on the bed, stretching his limbs out, as if it mattered. They all stood, staring at their best friend's lifeless body.

“Come on, we need to shower.” Taekwoon whispered, ushering the others out of the room and closing the door.

They followed Taekwoon to his room, where he gave them towels and clothes. “One of you can use the one downstairs.” he mumbled, walking into his own bathroom and locking the door.

“One of you can go first.” Hakyeon piped out, trying to put on a smile for the younger two.

“Binnie, you can go first.” Sanghyuk whispered, still shaking softly.

He picked up his towel and clothes, squeezing Hakyeon’s fingers and patting Sanghyuk’s head as he walked out.

The light in the downstairs bathroom was dim. It always had been, but now it unsettled Hongbin more than ever. Looking at himself, he understands why Sanghyuk let him go first. His shirt was drenched in blood, from the top of his collar to the edge at the bottom. His neck had blood smeared across it, accompanying the two identical holes.

He sighed turning to pull the curtain back on the shower when he was pushed back. He closed his eyes on instinct and hissed when his spine was pressed into the sink, the back of his head hitting the mirror.

“You thought you could kill me?”

Wonshik had his hand around his throat, a huge gash adorning the side of his head. “You really thought I could die that easily?” he chuckled, tightening his grip on Hongbin’s throat. Hongbin let out a strangled noise, clawing at Wonshik’s arm, struggling to stop. “Oh Binnie, how cute. You know, I saw Jaehwan in there. You ready to be like that too? The after life isn’t so bad.”

He was closer now, moving the hand from Hongbin’s neck to cover his mouth. He kitten licked at the blood smeared on Hongbin’s neck. “Are you ready to start where we left off?”

Hongbin tensed as Wonshik’s fangs sunk into his skin. He thrashed in his hold, hollering behind Wonshik’s palm. Tears leaked from his eyes, his skin ablaze. He had already knew he would die, but he kept fighting until he physically couldn’t. His eyes finally shut on their own accord and Wonshik backed away from him, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

“Ah. our Hongbinnie.” Wonshik mumbled.

He walked out of the bathroom and strolled up the stairs, going to attend to the others.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I do take request so feel free to comment if you want anything! Thank you!


End file.
